Sick Of Dreaming
by Allysecrimindfan
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite sad songs, and my favorite TV couple! This story is about coping with loss, and relying on the ones close to you.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I was listening to the song Sick Of Dreaming by Alexander Cardinale, and I was inspired to write a one shot Will/JJ story. Just keep in mind, the song is sad so the story will be too. I love these characters, so I hope you read, review, and enjoy. Thanks in advance! Just so you know, it was GOING to be a one shot. Now it'll be two parts!**_

**Sick of Dreaming**

Will opened his eyes at the sunlight that filtered in through the living room window. He stretched to get the kinks out of his neck and back. He hated sleeping on the couch. Even worse than that, he hated fighting with his girlfriend. It was early on Thursday morning, and he could hear JJ upstairs moving. She had to be at work soon. He was grateful that Henry was away visiting his grandmother in Western Pennsylvania for the week. Their son didn't need see or hear his parents arguing.

JJ had left with the BAU on Monday for a case in Oklahoma, and had come back early last night. It wasn't his intention to start a fight, but he had been frustrated with the late hours she had been working lately. He wanted to talk to her about it, but in trying to convey his feelings had only ended in a shouting match. They didn't exactly go to bed angry. More hurt than anything else. Neither of them had the typical job, and Will realized that picking a fight wasn't the best thing. Will shuffled up the stairs to their bedroom.

He stopped at the doorway into their room. She was finishing getting ready for work, and didn't look his way even though he was pretty sure she saw him standing there. Will sighed and walked slowly over to where she stood at her bureau mirror.

"Hey…" he said softly from behind her.

JJ took a deep breath but didn't turn around. She didn't feel like arguing before she had to go into work. "Hey…" she replied back.

Will touched her shoulder, and she shrugged it away. "Will I have to be at work soon…" she started.

"Jennifer please." He said. "Look at me, okay?"

JJ put down her hairbrush, and turned to face him. She raised her eyebrows, but she didn't say anything.

"Honey, I'm sorry about last night." He looked at her with earnest and regretful eyes. "I was upset, and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Will, we've talked about this before." She said. Her tone was exhausted, but it still held a slight edge.

"I know, and you're right JJ."

"My work means a lot to me, but not more than you and Henry!" She crossed her arms across her chest. "The fact that you would even suggest that I care more about work than my family really hurt."

She began to move about the room, gathering her things for work. Will followed her out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. She poured a cup of coffee and took a long sip.

"JJ, will you slow down so we can talk about this?" Will pleaded. She stopped walking long enough to look at him.

"Will we can talk about this, but not right now." When she saw the look of disappointment on his face, she added, "I promise."

"I don't want you to be upset all day JJ."

"Will I won't be, okay." JJ softened her tone. She could see how badly he felt. "I promise we'll talk more tonight."

She picked up bag and coffee. "I have to go, okay?"

"Alright." He said. As she started off towards the door, Will ran to catch her. "JJ!"

"Yeah?" she asked looking confused.

"Are we okay?"

"We'll be okay, Will." She said.

Before she could say anything else he very gently leaned in and kissed her on the lips. JJ swallowed hard before stepping over the threshold and out the door.

"I'll see you later."

Will closed the door gently behind her. "I love you…" he said to no one.

Will trudged back through the house and up the stairs. He needed to go down to the precinct to work on some case files for a bit. He would be sure to be home when JJ got back from work. He wasn't going to sleep on the couch tonight!

JJ thought about her and Will's fight last night. She hated sleeping in bed without him! She did enough of that when she traveled. She needed him next to her when she was at home. This wasn't the first disagreement the two of them had had about work, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But they always stuck by each other, and she knew they would in this case too. She made a conscious decision to make sure she would really listen to him tonight.

When the light turned green she accelerated through the intersection. Traffic was annoying as usual, and she went with the flow of the constant starting and stopping. She braked as she approached another red light. D.C. was full of them. Red lights, that is. And people that weren't great at driving.

Just as she lifted her coffee cup to take another sip, that's when she heard it. The squeal of tires, horns beeping, and crunching metal. She couldn't tell where it was coming from right away. Then it was upon her. Her car lurched forward, and coffee spilled everywhere. She had been hit from behind in a chain reaction crash!

"What the..?" that was all she could get out as her car was pushed through the intersection and out into oncoming traffic. She barely registered the SUV approaching her side of the car before it slammed into her. Like before, there was the sound of squealing tires, horns blaring, and crunching metal. Only this time it was for her! The big SUV connected with her car, and pushed along the road until coming to a stop.

The pain was coming from everywhere, and she coughed due to the airbag in her car going off in her face. She tasted blood in her mouth, and her ears were ringing. She became aware of people shouting from all around her.

"Someone please…" she couldn't move, and her voice was barely a whisper. She had to get out of the car. JJ knew she was going into to shock when the pain became less, and she felt her body growing cold. She heard the distant sound of sirens. _They're going to be too late, she thought…._

"Will…" she whispered.

"She's in shock!" A paramedic shouted. "Let's move!"

They worked quickly and carefully to get her out of the car, and onto a gurney. JJ felt herself slipping away, and she was too weak to do anything about it. So she let the darkness envelop her, a mental picture of Will and Henry in her head.

"We're losing her!" a medic shouted as they loaded her into the ambulance.

Twenty minutes later…

Will's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket to see that it was Garcia. "Hey Garcia, what's up?"

"Will is JJ with you? I called her phone, but didn't get any answer."

"Really?" Will was confused. "She should have been there by now."

"I know my southern knight, that's why I tried calling."

"I'll try calling to see if she answers, and I'll call you back." He hung up without waiting for a response.

Before he could even call JJ one of the department's officers walked up to him. Then his phone started ringing. It was a blocked number this time.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself.

"Detective!" the young officer was urgent. "The captain wants to see you right away!"

"Okay." Will waved the officer away and answered his still ringing phone as he walked to his superior's office. "Detective LaMontagne here.'

"Sir this is Sheila Bently. I'm an ER nurse at University Hospital." Will's face went white as his captain waved him into his office. He held up his hand to acknowledge he had seen him, but stayed on the line with this nurse.

"Sir, are you there?" the woman asked. "Sir I have you listed as Jennifer Jareau's emergency contact, and spousal partner."

"What's this about?" He locked eyes with his boss, and had a feeling he already knew what this was about. He walked into his office with his phone still up to his ear.

"Sir Jennifer has been involved in a serious accident this morning. You should get over here right away…."

Will let the phone slip out of his hand, and he swore his vision started to blur. Shaking his head, he looked back at his captain. "No…" he murmured to himself.

"Detective…" His boss looked at him with concern. "A report of the accident came over the radio. I'm so sorry…"

"I have to go." Will said simply. He scooped up his phone, and made a beeline for the precinct's exit. He was in his car and racing towards the hospital in mere seconds. He turned the sirens on, and sped up his car. His phone rang again. This time it was agent Hotchner.

"Hotch..." Will answered as he steered his car towards the hospital. His mind was racing, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst out of his chest.

"Will, I just received a phone call about JJ being in an accident!"

"I'm headed to the hospital right now."

"Will should we…?" Aaron hedged.

"Aaron, I don't know what…" Will couldn't finish the sentence.

"We're on our way." Aaron stated firmly before hanging up.

Will squealed to a stop at the hospital entrance, and hopped out of the car. He ran inside and up to the nurses' station. He was frantic at this point. He stopped the first employee he came to.

"I'm here for Jennifer Jareau." He said urgently. "She was brought in this morning. She was in an accident."

"Yes sir." She said kindly. She punched a few keys in at her computer. "Here we are! Jennifer Jareau. She came in about a half an hour ago. "

"Where is she? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Just that she was involved in a motor vehicle accident and that she was taken to emergency surgery." She looked up at Will. "Fifth floor." She added.

"Thank you!" Will said before taking off towards the elevator. Once he reached that floor he again stopped at the nurses' station. "Jennifer Jareau?"

A police officer standing nearby heard Will and walked over to him. He was with a doctor. Will recognized him from the police station.

"Detective LaMontagne!" he said. "I was at the scene sir."

The doctor standing next to him spoke up as well. "Sir, I was on duty when your girlfriend. She's in surgery right now."

"What happened? How is she?"

"She was involved in a chain reaction MVA. Her car was pushed out into the intersection then struck by a large SUV." The officer looked Will in the eye as he spoke. "We were at the scene within minutes sir."

Will turned his attention to the doctor. "And she's in surgery right now?"

The doctor nodded his head. "She is. I have to tell you that her condition is very serious."

Will sank down onto the nearest chair. He heard the elevator open, and JJ's team members spilled out of it. None of them spoke as they approached Will. He was vaguely aware that the doctor was still talking. Something about waiting to hear whatever news came next, and how JJ was in good hands. It was all such a blur to him. Garcia reached him first.

Without saying anything she sat down next to him, and enveloped him in a tight hug. She released him, and wiped the tears from her eyes. JJ was her best friend, and she scared. So was Will. More than words could say!

"Will have you heard anything yet?" Morgan asked.

"She's in surgery." Will blinked back tears that were threatening to spill over his eyelids. "It's bad." He added quietly.

"We know it is kiddo." Rossi said to the young detective. "We're here for you."

"Whatever you need." Hotch added, as everyone nodded in agreement. He said a silent prayer for his young profiler.

They all sat and waited for what seemed like hours. Every time a doctor or nurse passed by, they would ask about JJ. In the meantime, they had all looked over the accident report. Will was right. It was bad. It had been about an hour since they had all arrived when a doctor in scrubs finally seemed to be headed in their direction. Will stood up slowly, holding his breath. The team stood up as well, but tried to give Will his space too. The doctor pulled the cap off of his head as he approached them. His eyes looked tired and sad. Will shook his head.

"No…" he said to no one in particular.

"You're William LaMontagne?" the doctor asked. "For Jennifer Jareau?"

"I am."

The doctor took a deep breath. "Sir I operated on your girlfriend." He looked Will right in the eyes before continuing. "I'm sorry to tell you that she didn't make it."

Will didn't say anything. All he could do was stare back at the doctor. _That can't be right, he thought._ Behind him he could hear the team. Garcia couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her lips. The doctor looked at him.

"No." Will said again. This time to the doctor. "That can't be right. She can't be…"

"Sir her injuries were just too severe. We did all that we could."

Will felt as though the air had been sucked from the room. He felt a hand on his shoulder, as he became unsteady on his feet. The doctor was telling him that JJ was dead, and that couldn't be right! He had just seen and talked to her. This was a horrible nightmare. But when Will turned to look at JJ's friends and team members, he knew it was true.

"Will…" Spencer started. There were tears streaming down his face. Garcia cried into Morgan's chest, and Rossi and Hotch both looked pained.

"I need to see her." Will said suddenly. "I need to see her right now."

"Of course." The doctor said, nodding his head. "I'll take you right now."

"Will you don't have to do this alone." Hotch said.

"I just need to see her." Will said before turning to walk down the hallway with the doctor.

Will had seen a lot of dead bodies in his line of work. He never imagined walking into a room like this and seeing someone that he loved. He stopped short of the double doors and closed his eyes. The doctor looked at him with concern.

"Take as much time as you need." He said gently.

Will swallowed hard and opened the door. It was so quiet in the room. Machines were turned off, and instruments were put away. As Will neared the table that JJ lay on, he could see how pale she looked in this light. His heart broke as looked down at the girl he loved. Her face looked so peaceful, that Will found it hard to imagine that at the time of the accident it most likely registered a great deal of pain. This couldn't be happening, and yet it was.

"Jennifer…" he whispered. He reached out to stroke her hair, which had strands of it now stained with blood. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead, and her skin was still warm. "Darling I'm so sorry."

Will's body started to shake with sobs as he could no longer hold them inside. He buried his face in her neck as he cried. She couldn't be gone! What was he going to do? How was he going to tell Henry or JJ's mom?

"You can't leave me JJ!" he cried. "You can't leave me and Henry!" He was beside himself with grief. This wasn't supposed to be how their story ended. He felt as though someone was ripping his heart from his chest.

In the lounge the team was still reeling from the news. Garcia alternated in between crying and hyperventilating. Spencer let his tears fall freely as well. He stood trying to figure out how this could've happened. Even Derek, who was holding onto Garcia for dear life shed tears.

Hotch looked at his broken team. Emily, who had been on her annual leave, was on her way. He couldn't tell her over the phone. He and Rossi spoke to the doctor, who said Will was still in with JJ. Of course he didn't want to leave her. Not even for a second. This was going to cripple them all for a long time to come. Just as Hotch was about to make another phone call, to Strauss this time, Emily stepped off of the elevator. She rushed over to them, her eyes full of concern and fear.

"Hotch…?" Her voice trailed off as she registered the state that her team was in. "Aaron she's not…"

Hotch could only shake his head, as tears once again filled his eyes.

"No…" She whispered. Without another word she wrapped her arms around her unit chief in a hug. She began to cry in earnest at the news of her good friend and team member.

She moved to hug the rest of the team, and looked around the room. "Where are Will and Henry?"

"Henry is with his grandmother in Pennsylvania, and Will is with JJ right now." Rossi told her. "He can't bring himself to leave her."

"I can't believe this!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"We need to get Will so they can clear the room." Hotch told them.

"I'll go." Emily volunteered. Even though Penelope was JJ's best friend she had a feeling that seeing her like that would be the worst thing for her right now.

"I'll go with you Prentiss." Derek said.

Will held JJ's hand and stroked her hair. He was by no means ready to leave her.

"I love you so much." He whispered to her. "You were supposed to come home to me so we could go back to being us."

"I don't know how to do this without you Jennifer." He said crying. "I don't know how this works without you here with me."

Just then the door opened slowly, and Morgan and Prentiss walked in. Emily's breath caught in her throat at seeing her friend lying dead on the table. Her heart broke for Will who was crying over her body. This wasn't going to be easy. Not for any of them.

_**Okay people. This was going to be a one shot, but I'm going for a two part story now. I hope you hang with me. More to come soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all of you who read and reviewed this story so far! I cried when I was writing it! It's still sad, but I hope you enjoy the second half. I don't own these characters…**_

**Sick of Dreaming: Part 2**

Morgan and Prentiss walked into the operating room where Will sat holding JJ's hand. The room was silent with the exception of Will's muffled sobs, as his face was buried against her neck. The sight of him crying over her body like that was heartbreaking, and Emily couldn't stop the tears that spilled onto her cheeks. She and Derek approached the couple without words. They didn't know what to say in that moment any way.

Derek looked down at JJ's lifeless body and cringed at the sight. How could this happen to their JJ? If he wasn't seeing her with his own eyes he might not believe it. She was so still that it scared him. It scared him because he knew that the stillness wouldn't change. Death is permanent. It can't be taken back when it's all said and done. He looked down at Will who had yet to say anything to them then back at Emily who looked absolutely devastated. Their eyes met, and he nodded in understanding.

She reached out to touch Will's shoulder. "Will." She said softly.

He looked back at his girlfriend's friend and co-worker with a tear streaked face and red eyes. "She's gone Emily." Was all he said.

"I know. And I'm so sorry."

"I don't know what to do."

Morgan stepped forward and laid his hand on Will's arm. "I'm sorry Will. We all loved JJ."

Emily and Morgan watched as Will held onto JJ's hand and wiped the tears from his face. Her heart went out to him, and she knew that him having to tell Henry and JJ's mom would be the hardest thing he ever had to do. Will looked down at JJ for what seemed like forever without anyone saying anything. She knew they had to clear the operating room so that JJ's body could be moved. She cleared her throat looking down at Will and JJ.

"Will I know you don't want to go, but we can't leave her like this." She said gently. "Let them come in and move her from out of here."

"Yeah, Will." Morgan agreed. "You don't want to see her like this."

Still Will said nothing. He just stared at JJ. He knew that they had to clear the room and let them come in and take JJ to the morgue. He knew that. He couldn't wrap his mind around doing that though. How was he just supposed to walk out of here and leave her? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and was briefly pulled out of his thoughts.

"Will please…" Emily was on the verge of tears again.

Then suddenly he stood up. "I have to call her mom."

"We can call her if you want us…" Morgan started to say, but Will just shook his head.

"I have to go call her mom." He repeated. More tears made their way down his cheeks. He leaned down and kissed JJ's forehead. "I love you Jennifer." He whispered.

Will turned to walk out of the room with Emily and Derek in tow. The profilers looked at Will's defeated form as he walked through the double doors, then back at their fallen friend. It was all just too much to comprehend, but they had to. Jennifer Jareau was dead, and she wasn't coming back to any of them.

Will stopped just inside the lounge and pulled his phone from his pocket. He didn't say anything as he pulled up the phone number for JJ's mother. The team watched him as he was about to make a very heartbreaking phone call. He hit the send button, and the phone on the other end started to ring. Mrs. Jareau picked up after four rings.

"Will!" She exclaimed. "What a nice surprise. You calling to check on Henry?"

"Sandy…" Will choked out. He fell silent, not knowing how to say the words. Garcia came to stand right beside him.

"Will? Are you there?"

Will took a deep breath and started again. "Sandy it's JJ."

"Will what's happened?" The fear was clear in her tone. And he couldn't do anything to quell that fear.

"There was an accident this morning." He cleared his throat before continuing. "A car accident."

"Will is Jennifer okay?"

Silence on the other end.

"Will!" She shouted his name into the phone. "Jennifer! Is she okay?"

"No." he whispered. "She's not."

Mrs. Jareau started crying on the phone, and Will hoped Henry wasn't around to hear or see it. "My baby?" Her voice was strained. "Will, she's not…?" She couldn't ask the question.

"Please just come right away." Will said. He hung up before she could say another word. He stared at the floor for what seemed like forever. JJ's team members all watched him with pity in their eyes. He couldn't take it. He had to get away from them. He started off down the hallway, but Garcia grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

He turned back to look at his girlfriend's best friend and his son's godmother. He could see the sadness and worry in her eyes. He knew that they all loved JJ, but Will felt like he'd been torn in two. His son would be coming home, and he had to make sure he had everything he needed for him. He couldn't come to terms with the fact that he had to tell Henry that his mama was gone.

"Henry is going to be hungry when he gets home later. I need to make him something to eat." He started off down the hallway, and everyone followed.

"Will let us help you." Spencer said speaking up.

"Help me?" he asked confused.

Now it was Rossi's turn to speak. "Will, we're here for you and Henry. Whatever you need."

"I need to go home so I can be there when my son gets there."

"I'll drive you." Emily said, taking the keys from his numb fingers. The two stepped on the elevator without another word.

Hotch turned to the rest of his team. His shattered, broken team. "I need to get over to the BAU so I can talk to Strauss and go over JJ's file."

Rossi turned to Morgan. "Why don't the three of you head over to meet Emily and Will? I'll make sure the doctor has any information he needs before leaving."

They all nodded and headed off to their respective assignments. It was barely the middle of the afternoon, and the day was only going to get worse. Will still had to tell Henry about his mom.

Meanwhile…

Will never said a word in the car with Emily. He just looked out the window, and he would occasionally wipe the tears from his eyes. Once they got to the house he sat in the car without moving. He and JJ had bought this house together a year ago. She had fallen in love with the place when they found it, and now without her, he was afraid to go in.

"Will it's okay if you can't…" Emily trailed off as he shook his head. He opened the car door and got out. She followed suit, waiting so he could unlock the door. They went inside the quiet townhome. Prentiss noted that Morgan, Reid, and Garcia had pulled up to the house as well. Will walked through the house and up the stairs. Emily flinched when she heard the bedroom door slam shut.

At the BAU…

Agent Hotchner pulled JJ's file out of the cabinet. She knew that she had all of her affairs in order. He just needed them for when he went to Strauss. His back was turned when he heard a knock on his office door. Turning around, he saw it was Section Chief Strauss. He looked down at the file in his hands.

"Aaron…" She began. "I'm so sorry about agent Jareau."

"Thank you." He said.

"The rest of the team?" she raised

"Rossi stayed at the hospital and will pick up Henry and JJ's mom. The rest went to be with Will at home."

"I trust everything I need is in that file?" She asked.

"It is." He confirmed. "We can go over some things before talking to Will and helping with making arrangements."

"Whatever you and the team need, Aaron."

Back at the LaMontagne-Jareau house…

"Where's Will?" Spencer asked looking around the house.

"He went upstairs." Emily said. "He hasn't said a word since the hospital."

"What do we do?" Spencer asked his friends.

"We just be there for him kid." Morgan said.

"I'm going to go up there." Garcia said. She wiped her tears and went upstairs. She came to a stop at the bedroom door. She heard nothing but silence on the other side. She knocked softly on the door.

"Will it's Penelope. Can I come in?" Still silence.

"I'm coming in!" She pushed open the door slowly. Will sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. He stared at a frame photo of himself, JJ, and Henry. Swallowing hard, she sank down to sit beside him.

"I remember that day." She said smiling sadly.

"We had a fight." He barely spoke above a whisper.

"What?" Garcia was confused.

"We fought last night." He looked up his son's godmother. "I slept on the couch."

Garcia touched Will's shoulder, as the tears started to fall down both their faces.

"Will you shouldn't think about that. JJ loved you!"

"I was angry that she was always away, and now she's gone!" Will started to cry, and Garcia pulled him to her in a warm hug. The friends cried together on the floor. "What am I going to do?" he cried.

The pair stayed like that for a long time. The rest of team busied themselves downstairs. Rossi had come back from the hospital with news on how to help Will proceed with funeral arrangements. Hotch was still with Strauss making sure that JJ's file ensured that her benefits would be passed along to both Will and Henry, and that Will was her power of attorney.

"I need to go to the airport and pick up Henry and JJ's mother." Rossi said after briefing the team. "Their plane will be landing soon."

"Okay Rossi." Emily said sadly. "I just hope Will is okay upstairs with Garcia."

"Yeah." Spencer agreed. "We haven't heard any movement in a while."

"We need to just let them be for now guys." Morgan stated. "I'm sure he'll come down once he knows that Henry is here."

"I hope you're right." Emily murmured.

An hour later, Hotch was at the house, and Rossi arrived with Henry and Sandy Jareau. It was somber drive from the airport. He remained upbeat for Henry's sake, but the toddler knew something wasn't right. His grandmother looked sad and was trying not to cry. Rossi pulled into the driveway, and helped Henry out of the backseat. The child was excited to be home again.

"I home now!" he cried. "Grandma, come on!" He ran up the front walk and into the house.

"Henry!" Spencer greeted his godson, scooping him up as he ran into the house. He gave him a tight hug.

"Uncle Spencer." Henry squirmed in Reid's arms. "Where mommy and daddy?"

Just then Will and Garcia appeared in the living room. They both had tear- streaked faces, but Will smiled as Spencer let Henry down so he could run over to him. Sandy walked over to Will and Henry and hugged them both.

"Grandma you hug too tight!"

"I love you both so much!" She started crying again.

For the first time since they arrived, Henry noticed the sad look on everyone's face. He looked up into his father's eyes and saw he was crying like everybody else.

"Why you sad daddy?"

"Let's go sit down little man." Will took him over to the sofa, and Sandy sat down beside them.

"Where's mommy?"

Will's voice caught in his throat at his son's innocent question. "Son, your mama isn't here." He looked at the others in the room before continuing. "She uh…"

"It's okay." Emily whispered to him.

"Mama had an accident today, and she had to go to the hospital."

"She be okay daddy?" His eyes were wide with concern.

"Uh… no buddy." Will couldn't stop the tears that streamed from his face. "The doctors tried their best to help mommy, but her body was too hurt."

"Where is she daddy?"

"Your mommy is in heaven." Sandy Jareau told her grandson, when Will couldn't find the words. "She's going to be watching over you and your daddy."

Garcia started crying into Morgan's chest, while Hotch and Rossi watched the scene unfold with stoic expressions. Will looked at JJ's mom, who was crying openly now. Emily stifled her sobs, but was heartbroken for all of them. Henry again looked at all of the adults in the room.

"Can we go see mommy now?"

Will brushed the toddler's hair back from his eyes and sighed heavily. "We can't right now buddy, but we're all going to get a chance to say goodbye."

"She can't come back from heaven?" Henry asked.

"No." Will said shaking his head. "She can't buddy. God needs her to be one of his angels now."

Sandy stroked her grandson's head. "But don't worry honey, because mommy won't be scared because she knows that you and daddy have each other. You have me as well."

"And all of us!" Garcia said. "We all love you."

Will wasn't surprised as his son started to cry for his mother. It didn't matter what any of them said. His mom was gone, and they couldn't bring her back to him. All he could do was hug him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't even sure that anything would ever be okay again. His heart was broken in two, and without JJ, he didn't think it would ever be whole again.

He was grateful for the team to stay with them through this. He knew that they thought of him and Henry as family. Sandy took a whimpering Henry from his arms as touched motioned him to the corner of the room to talk.

"Will, I know there's no good time, but when you're ready we're here to help you with making arrangements."

"Thank you Aaron." Will said gruffly.

"She'll be given a proper government burial." He said.

Just then the rest of the team approached them.

"Will if you need any of us to stay…" Emily began.

"I'm staying." Garcia said flatly.

Will's body felt numb. He nodded his thanks and walked back over to where Henry was somewhat calmed down in his grandmother's arms.

"I can take him, Sandy." He told her.

"It's okay Will." She whispered. "He's finally calmed down a little."

An hour later…

Henry finally lay down to take a nap, and Sandy busied herself in the kitchen with Emily and Garcia. Will had made some calls to the precinct, and Hotch and Rossi called the BAU and various offices to arrange for a memorial service. Spencer stood by the fireplace looking at pictures of the once happy family. Will came to stand beside him.

"Will I'm so sorry." Spencer said softly.

"Thank you." The detective replied. "I know she was your best friend. She was my best friend too."

Later that night….

Will stood in his bedroom after everyone had gone, with the exception of Garcia and Sandy who of course, were both staying. He felt so tired. Without changing his clothes he crawled onto the bed on JJ's side. In the dark room he once again allowed the tears to fall. His Jennifer was gone, and his heart felt as dark as the room was right now. He felt as though he had fallen into some black hole of despair. Is this what his life would be like now? He knew he couldn't be this way. Not for Henry's sake anyway.

The next day for Will went by without him feeling much of anything. JJ's funeral was tomorrow. There had been a viewing at the local funeral home, and he had barely been able to talk to anyone. He was grateful for Hotch and the team taking the reigns. He just couldn't deal. And Henry just kept asking to see his mom, and why couldn't she wake up. It was just all too much.

Once Henry was down for the night he walked into the living room where JJ's mom was flipping through an old picture album. He sat down beside her. He gazed down at the photos with tear filled eyes. They all looked so happy, and he had to stop himself from remembering how she looked laying in a casket at the memorial service that afternoon.

"She's so beautiful." Will whispered.

"Yes she is." Sandy agreed. "She always will be."

"Thank you for staying with us."

"Honey just because you weren't married to my daughter doesn't mean that I don't think of you as my son!" She said pulling him into a hug. "I will always be here for you and Henry."

"I know." Will just had to think hard about what the future held for him and his son in Washington DC. He had moved there to be with JJ after he found out that she was pregnant with Henry. Do they stay there or go back to New Orleans?

JJ's funeral…

The funeral procession for JJ's funeral was a long one. There were so many friends and co-workers there from both the FBI and the Pentagon. The pallbearers, which includes agents Hotchner, Morgan, Reid, Anderson, and technical analyst Kevin Lynch, situated her casket so the service could start. Will stood in front with Sandy beside him holding onto Henry. Garcia was on his other side with the rest of the team right behind them.

They all listened as the priest said a prayer and blessed the gasket. You could hear the occasional sob escape various patrons. Will took in a deep breath as the priest stopped talking. It was his turn to speak now. He wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I just wanna thank y'all for being here. I know you all loved JJ." He looked down at her casket as he spoke. "I know that she wants us to celebrate her life, and not be sad for her. So today we honor her, and all that she has given each of us. "

"I was directed to her office when I called the FBI to help out on a case I was working on in New Orleans. She was nice enough on the phone, and called me back to say that the BAU would take the case." He paused before continuing. "When the BAU arrived and she introduced herself to me, I was blown away. She wasn't at all how I pictured her. In a good way. And I flirted with her throughout the entire case until she gave me her number before flying back to Quantico. It was pretty much history from there. I fell for her, and knew that she was not a woman let go. She still isn't." His voice faltered as he got choked up with unshed tears. He felt Garcia lay a hand on his shoulder.

"I know that she will be with me and Henry for the rest of our lives. And I will honor her every day." He reached out to Sandy so she could put Henry in his arms. "We love you Jennifer Jareau. May God keep you safe."

One by one, everyone came and placed white roses on her casket before it was lowered into the ground. The priest said a few last words, and everyone started to slowly file away from father and son. Will stood holding Henry as they both looked down at JJ's gasket.

"Henry you know your mommy's spirit is still alive and well. She will always watch over us and keep us safe."

"I miss mommy already daddy." The young boy sniffled.

"Me too buddy." He hugged him tightly. "Wanna blow mommy a kiss?"

Henry nodded and blew a kiss towards his mother's grave. Will did the same before turning to leave. "We love you." He whispered sadly. They walked out of the now quiet cemetery.

One week later….

Will finished packing and taping up boxes in the bedroom. After a lot of thought, heartbreak, and talking with JJ's mom, Will decided take Henry to New Orleans. She wasn't thrilled, because it was far away from where she lived in Pennsylvania, but she understood and respected his decision. He also talked it over with JJ's team. Especially Spencer and Garcia. After all, they were Henry's godparents. Henry was even a little excited to go on a new adventure with his daddy.

Will walked down the stairs and found Henry eating a snack with his aunt Penelope and grandma Sandy. He ruffled his son's blond hair. He looked so much like his mother!

"Hey little man." Will said. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah daddy." He replied. "You alright?"

"I will be son."

Everyone came over to say their goodbyes to Will and Henry. They would drive down to New Orleans to start the second chapter of their life. Will knew they would be back often to visit both the team and JJ's grave site. Once the car was loaded with the items not being shipped, they were ready. Sandy would fly down next week to help them get settled in. They all said their tearful goodbyes. Will buckled Henry in his seat, and pulled away from the house. It now had a for sale sign in front of it. He had found a house he knew JJ would approve of in New Orleans. He looked back and saw the team stood watching. He smiled, knowing that they were his family here. And he would love JJ forever for giving he and Henry those people in his life.

And he smiled at Henry knowing they would both love JJ forever.

The End

_**SO what did you think? Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
